The Big War
"The Big War!" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009. A conflict in he SML Fanon Universe is about to happen. Will our heroes be there in time to save everyone? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing and a lot of violence, VIEWER DISCLAMIER IS ADVISED. ----------------- CHAPTER 1: New trouble... ----------------- It starts off with a mysterious figure entering a strange room. ???: Welcome. The figure comes out and turns out to be The Fireman from "The New Neighbours". Fireman: Hello. I did what you asked. ???: Alright. Good. Now, I want you to go around to see for some metal to built a robot that can help us in any ordeals. Fireman: Yes my sir... The door closes and shadowy figure inside is seen writing down stuff. It then cuts to some weird shadowy figures outside of Mario's house with strange looking ears. ???: Alright, now we just go do you know go around the corner and trying to. Well, I don't really know. ???: But Babbit, how do we get our food? Babbit: Catstello, we are looking for a house. Catstello: But why not a bird? Babbit: The last time we did that we miserably failed. Catstello: But why don't we do it again? Babbit: You are obviously clowning around! Fireman: Hey guys, you need help? Babbit: Well, we are trying to look for food... Fireman: If you get me some metal, I will give you some fish. Deal? Catstello: Oh boy! Fish! Fish Babbit fish! Babbit starts slapping Catstello. Catstello: BABBIT! BABBIT! Fireman: Anyways chumps, just get me some robotic parts and some metal, and you might get your fish. Ok? Babbit: Alright! It's a deal! Catstello: And if it ain't gonna work, Babbit will be a jackass! Babbit: Shut the fuck up! Catstello: LANGUAGE!! Babbit starts slapping him again. Fireman: Oh boy... It cuts off to Jeffy in his room. Babbit and Catstello are seen sneaking in his room from the window. They see nothing. They go through every single corner in the house and find nothing. Absolutely nothing. Babbit: Darn it... nothing in the house. Let's look outside. Catstello: Ok. They go outside and see long forgotten metal parts and long metal ears outside. Babbit: Hmmm... The screen cuts to black. It cuts to Sunny Funny's house. Sunny Funny is seen sleeping in her bed. Some shadowy figures are seen sneaking in through the window. ???: Ok, now you do what master told us. We can't mess this up now can we. ???2: I got a good eye. ???5: Me too. They go around random corners. ???6: So, what do we get again? ???3: We are just here to steal the flower stranger's identity. ???: Yes, and then we need to get to the boss fast ASAP. ???6: Gotcha... They go around to see photos of her family. ???4: Bingo! ???7: The stuff we need. It cuts back to Sunny in her bed waking up. ???5: Now, we need to go back! Suddenly, they hear the footsteps. ???: Uh oh, we might be fucked... ???7: We gotta hide fast. They hide a in a flower pot. The light then gets turned on. Sunny Funny: God am I thirsty! She goes to the kitchen and to get a class of water. They then come out to reveal they are coloured Gremlins. (1 is blue, 3 is black, 2 is brown, 4 is white, 5 is grey, 6 and 7 are reddish yellow) Gremlin 5: We gotta get while the getters could now! Gremlin 1: On with me, now! They sneak out successfully without being caught. They get into the car. Gremlin 7: Here is the identity boss. ???: Good job boys. My elite soldiers will totally love this. Now we are off. The boss drives the car but then one slips out. Gremlin 7: Wait, wait! WAAAAIT!! He runs fast and gets back into the car. It then speeds up time to go to morning. Jeffy is seen in his room in deep sleep. He then wakes up. Jeffy: Oh boy, morning time! I can't wait to see daddy! He goes to Mario whom's sitting on the couch. Jeffy: Hey daddy! Mario: Hey Jeffy, would you like anything to eat? Jeffy: Not now daddy, I still feel full after eating a lot of chocolate cake. Mario: Ok Jeffy, I guess we will just watch TV then. The news comes on. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! CCTV footage captured some mysterious looking figures sneaking into houses. We don't know what these thing should could be but they do look awfully suspicious. Please report anything to local authorities! Mario: Mysterious figures? Well, I hope they don't come near our house. Jeffy: Me too daddy. I don't wanna die. Mario: You won't Jeffy. As long as your a good boy. It cuts to Fireman and his friends' house. Biggie: You know Fireman, when are the guys coming? Fireman: Hopefull now... The wall is seen broken through. Along comes a Elephant, a yellow large rabbit, a slightly brown and black coloured bear, a yellow face which resembles a emoji somehow and a blue small bear whom's arm a just hanging from strings, is missing a leg and looks just like a pillow. Fireman: Oh dear... Elephant: My name is Anthony! This is Mug (Points at the rabbit) Mug: Hi. Anthony: This is Timmy (Points at the bear) Timmy: I have somewhat some health issues... Anthony: This is Joe (Points at the yellow face) Joe: How are you? Anthony: And this I see good ol gooey! (Points at the blue small bear) Gooey: Hello there, I am good at tracking down things! Fireman: Nice to meet you all. Bill The Frog: You are just in time for a meeting. You ready to do the task? Anthony: Oh boy sure I am! Fireman: So, we need you to get a guy who is yellow and wears a blue shirt. You will often see him eating cheese burgers. We also need you to get a blue haired and blue shirted girl who has a robotic arm, and a yellow flower who acts just like a human. She has a pinkish stripe dress... or you know what? Have these photos! Should have shown it instead... Anthony: Those look like some lovely people. The photos show Rh390110478, Sunny Funny and Tari. Fireman: You got it! Mug: Yep! We will get them in a few minutes or a hour or so. Bill: Good luck. You will need it. ---------------- To be continued... ---------------- Category:From 2019 Category:SML Movies Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:The New Neighbours Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Anthony Episodes Category:Mug Episodes Category:Gremlins Episodes Category:Goodman episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Gooey Episodes Category:Babbit And Catstello Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:The Big Bad General Episodes Category:Elite Soldiers Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories